


A Smile for the Soul

by strawberrybasket



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Randomness, Tags Are Hard, ooc? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybasket/pseuds/strawberrybasket
Summary: In which Hinata Shouyou tries his hardest to find what makes Kageyama smile.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. If only his face could receive something that’s not a volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I’m back with another fic, and it’s not just a one-shot this time. I’m just getting back into writing, so please bare with me on these short fics. Thanks for giving this fic a chance and watch out for updates! I hope you like it ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt One: Compliments.

It was a clear, sunny day at Karasuno Highschool when Hinata began wondering, had he ever seen Kageyama smile? He thought, surely he must have, at some point. The creepy, forced smile he puts on doesn’t count, of course, not at all. He racked his brain for the mental image of Kageyama smiling nicely, but he just couldn’t get it. 

He knew that even someone like Kageyama had to have smiled at some point, right? What reason would he ever need to conceal it? Pride? Did he have an ugly smile? No, that couldn’t be it. Hinata Shouyou was sure that Kageyama’s smile was beautiful, outstanding, breath-taking. He imagined seeing his smile in the moonlight, the angle just right on his face, his eyes ever-so-enchantingly sparkling in the moonlight. And that beautiful, amazingly dashing smile would be pointed at him, caused by him, and Kageyama would lean in and— oh. A ball was coming right for his face.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

  
“BOKE!! Receive with your _arms_ next time! How many more face-receives do you need to learn you need to keep your head in the game, _not_ in the clouds!” Kageyama growled, already pulling at Hinata’s hair, as always.  
Everyone watched pitifully as Hinata struggled in his grip, “Agh! Okay, okay! I get it, I’ll pay attention! Now let me go, I’ll go bald ‘cause of you!” Shouyou exclaimed hurriedly, continuing his attempt to escape until Daichi broke them up, forcing Kageyama to let go with only a glare needed. Kageyama grumbled something about Hinata’s receives already being horrible, and went off to get some water.

“Are you okay, Hinata? Your nose looks a little red, sure you don’t need an ice pack or anything?” Sugawara fussed, making sure that he was okay. He was the mom of their team, obviously, so he took his role very seriously. 

“I’m good, thanks. It’s not bleeding, so it’s fine,” Hinata assured, heading off to get a small sip of water before they continued with practice. He almost got lost in his previous train of thought if it weren’t for Daichi yelling out to the team that they were going to start up again, getting ready to play a mock game just to wrap it up. As soon as everyone had scrambled over to their positions, they started. 

  
The thirds years ended up winning, much to the opposing teams dismay. Their loss was mostly due to Hinata’s lack of concentration, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama.  
  


“Oi, boke. What’s wrong with you today? You’re off your game? You better clear things up soon, because we have that match coming up.” Kageyama basically scolded, lightly hitting Hinata on the back of his head on his way out to change. Hinata rubbed the back of his head, though it didn’t actually hurt, and followed after Kageyama, mumbling.

They got to the club’s changing room and prepared to leave practice, and only two things were on Hinata’s mind. One, the image of Kageyama, and two, how to make him smile. He thought it might be good to start off with a compliment, compliments made everyone smile! At least, he hoped everyone.

As soon as they left the club room, Shouyou racked his brain with compliments to give Tobio on their way home. 

“Uhh.. Kageyama, those were some, err, good sets today! You did a good job,” He started with, hoping it didn’t seem too out of the ordinary or strange. Kageyama side-glanced at him suspiciously, before nodding and mumbling a “thanks.” 

“Your.. your serves were really good too, y’know! You did really, really good today,” He continued, still hoping he didn’t seem off. Kageyama grew visibly more suspicious as he nodded slowly, eyeing Hinata from the side.

“Your receives were also—“ 

“Do you.. want something? If you do, just spit it out already,” Kageyama cut in, feeling strange with all the unusual compliments being given to him. Hinata shook his head, “No! I don’t want anything, I just think you did really good today, is all!” Came Hinata’s reply quickly, making Kageyama feel uneasy about his teammate, he turned to Hinata and put one hand of his shoulder, the other coming up to his forehead,

“Then you’re sick? It would explain why you were off today as well,” He thought out loud as Hinata’s face slightly heat up at the gesture. The fact that Kageyama was examining him so closely made him feel, weird. Like he suddenly became transparent, and now Tobio could see through him. Every thought that passed by wouldn’t go unnoticed. Every feeling being seen through. Hinata didn’t like the thought of that, not when he had feelings like he did, so he pushed Kageyama away and scrambled out of his light grip. “I’m fine! Don’t worry, I just thought compliments would make you smile...” he mumbled, barely audible to Kageyama.

”Huh?”

”It doesn’t matter! I’ll see you tomorrow, bye, Kageyama-kun!” He waved as he mounted the bike that he had actually been dragging along the entire time. Kageyama gave a small wave back and walked the rest of the way home with a weird feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh I think maybe this chapter was a little short, but I guess that depends on what you think! I’m open to criticism and such with stuff that might help my writing, and comments are appreciated ^^ I’ll be working on the next chapter soon, but for now, I need to get some sleep in before morning,, goodnight!!


	2. Milk, Kageyama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt Two: Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I’m really bad at naming chapters, that’s all.

Kageyama woke up earlier than he usually did, and wanted to go back to sleep, but found that it just wasn’t possible for him to do that. As he laid in his bed at 4:37 AM, his mind began wandering, and, of course, ended up landing on yesterday, and how Hinata kept giving him unexpected compliments. He didn’t think it was bad, but he wasn’t sure why a certain feeling stirred in his chest when he received them from Hinata, and it was just extremely suspicious of Hinata to do that.

Tobio wouldn’t mind some more compliments though, even if he’d never admit it. He knew that it wasn’t just the compliments, because he never felt that way when Daichi, Sugawara, or anyone else gave him positive feedback on something he did. He almost began to hypothesize that it was the fact that Hinata was the one giving him the feedback, he’d felt so giddy, proud of himself, and just plain happy too.

He was lost in his thoughts and almost delved deeper until his alarm went off, startling him. He shut it off and got up to get ready for yet another day of school.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

Hinata was making his way to school in a hurry, intending to make it there before Kageyama did. He had prepared a few things for the day in his attempt on making his crush smile. 

Once he arrived, he locked his bike and rushed inside, checking his backpack.  
“‘Kay, I got everything!” He thought out loud contently, relieving himself from the worry of having forgotten something at home. He sat on the steps in front of the gym doors and waited.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. Kageyama was absolutely breathless from the long, tiring run he just took. He had been looking for Hinata everywhere, since they usually arrived around the same time, and just decided to wait for him at the gym. To his surprise, Hinata had already beat him to it. He walked over and sat next to him, “How’re you here so early?” He quizzed his friend, and caused said friend to turn his head to him. “I’m just faster than you, Bakageyama,” He teased, sticking his tongue out a bit.  
Kageyama huffed and turned away, the red on his cheeks serving as evidence from his earlier run. Hinata scrambled through his bag and pulled a small, black box out of it. The rustling making Kageyama turn his head towards him confusingly. “What’s that?” He asked,

“They’re for you, actually. Err, they’re just a few chocolates but I thought you might like them. I also got you milk a little earlier so, here,” Hinata explained, handing both items over to him. Kageyama stared with suspicion for a bit before accepting both, opening the box to find neatly placed chocolates, all of them in small, identical shapes that he couldn’t quite make out due to the darkness of both the chocolate and box, and the slight darkness around them. 

He picked one and placed it in his mouth, enjoying how it melted perfectly. His pleased facial expression was all Hinata needed to know that the chocolates were good. Kageyama took a small sip of his milk with it and swallowed, looking over to Hinata and nodding with a small thanks. Hinata smiled brightly at him and missed the small smile that appeared on Tobio’s face.

Morning practice was over after a bit and actual classes rolled around for them to complete. Over the course of the morning, Kageyama kept finding random pieces of candy on his desk and other places he found them. He thought it was a bit strange, but nothing seemed to be wrong with the candies, so he enjoyed them nonetheless. 

Once lunch came around, Hinata felt especially nervous. He had prepared a bento that consisted of pork curry and rice, which he knew was Kageyama’s favorite food. He hoped he’d made it the way he liked (he’d had help from his mom) and waited for Kageyama to get up so they could have lunch together.

As soon as mentioned male did get up, he noticed the slight nervousness in Hinata’s tone, and wondered if something strange was going to happen during lunch as well. He didn’t know why he was getting so much positive attention from Hinata, but he certainly didn’t mind.  
The two sat together where they always did and pulled their lunches out, except, Kageyama hadn’t any. He sighed and put his head in his hands. His mom was out for a while and wouldn’t be coming back for a few more days. He’d forgotten to make one for himself, so he just guessed he would end up starving for today. Not until Hinata lightly tapped him, bringing him out of his upset state, and presented him with a full, neatly prepared bento. Kageyama praised whatever made Hinata do this, and thanked him. He opened it and was surprised to find his favorite food in the box. “You made this.. specifically for me.? Or...” Kageyama was just a bit confused, Hinata had never done this before, after all. 

“I just thought it would be nice, is all.. do you not like it?” Shouyou’s heart sank at the thought of that. He’d spent a while trying to make it, getting mostly only tips and small demonstrations from his mom since he’d been so stubborn about making it himself. He was relieved when Kageyama shook his head in disagreement, “I.. like it, I was just wondering why, since you don’t usually do this,” He began eating and found that it was actually good, despite Shouyou seeming like he can’t cook at all. Hinata was glad he liked it and ate his own food before they had to go back.

And just like that, the day was over, and the two were heading back home already. Hinata didn’t actually remember much of what happened during practice, as he was too busy thinking about what to do afterwards. He knows they did basic practice with receives and such, and that he didn’t do too horribly. He then decided that he’d invite Kageyama to go out, and that’s exactly what he did.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?”

He nearly choked on his spit, “Do I wanna what?” Kageyama replied.  
“Go out with me, y’know, hang out around town and stuff! We don’t have anything to do tomorrow, so I’d say it’s a good idea,” Hinata smiled at the taller of the pair and awaited his response. Kageyama only nodded slowly and Hinata bubbled with excited. Tobio waved to Hinata as he left, realizing that Hinata had been making him feel all sorts of weird emotions lately, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! If you made it this far, (not very far, unfortunately) you’ve read the entire chapter! Thank you ^^! I hope you liked it, and that my grammar wasn’t too bad because I cannot concentrate— any mistakes will be looked over and fixed. Thanks for reading, and I’ll be working on the next chapter.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> A tired writer


	3. So it’s a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes Kageyama out on a date. Whether Kageyama considers it a date too? We’ll have to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I’m back with another chapter! I’m sorry for breaking my update-a-day streak but I got busy and ended up forgetting to write ;~; I hope you like this and please do comment what you think about it ^^

Kageyama said yes. Kageyama Tobio had said yes to the date. Hinata had never been happier in his life, not even when he’d finally got their quick down, or whenever they’d win a match. He had never felt such emotion all at the same time, and he hoped the feeling would never leave. That night when he laid in bed, he was restless, and barely slept. He kept thinking about where to go, what to do, what to say. Everything, he had to prepare everything. He made sure to even have his outfit for that day ready, and had a small bag ready that was packed with cologne and whatever money he had, along with a few other things he’d prepared just for Tobio. He wanted to make sure he’d make Kageyama smile today, he just had to.

After a few hours of brainstorming and pacing around, he finally decided it was time to sleep, and he did. He didn’t want to be exhausted for their date, because then he couldn’t be as energetic as he needed to, and he wanted to get through the day as smoothly as possible. Once he’d laid down and stopped moving, he fell into a dreamless sleep, the last thing on his mind: Kageyama, of course.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

As dawn came and Friday ended, Kageyama woke up to the happy thought of the weekend. Though he missed volleyball practice, the short break from school itself was always nice. He remembered that Hinata had asked him out and stopped for a bit, did Hinata ever say where, or when they were going to meet? If he did, was he not paying attention? Kageyama almost panicked if it weren’t for a perfectly timed text to be sent to his phone a few minutes after.

[From: Hinata]

[Subject: Date!!]

hey Kageyama!!!!!! I forgot to tell you were we were going for the date, meet me at 3 at the shopping mall near the school, u know where it is, right? If not, I can send you the directions

Kageyama breathed out, not realizing he was holding it in, and quickly typed in a reply.

[re: Date!!]

I know where it is, see you there at 3

He thought about his text for a while, did it make him seem unexcited? If he added exclamation marks, it would be too out of character of him. Wait, why was he thinking this? He didn’t care about his text. He pressed send and put his phone down, going to his wardrobe and closet to see what he had available to wear. The season was steadily changing so far, so he decided that a short-sleeved shirt and shorts would be appropriate for the current weather. Kageyama decided on a white shirt that had a milk carton with “milk” on it, and with it, some black, well, shorts. He picked out black shoes and some random white socks to wear underneath just so his heels wouldn’t get blisters, and went to clean himself up in the bathroom.

His mom still wouldn’t get back home until Monday, so he had been skipping a few meals just because he didn’t feel like making them. Mainly breakfast, since Hinata would always share his lunch with him. He thought that maybe it was a bit too lazy of him, but he didn’t really care.  
After he refreshed himself in the shower, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, going through all of the things you do in the morning.  
  
Though, today he payed extra attention to his hair, making sure that his bangs were perfectly brushed and pointed, and the rest of his hair was smooth and clean. He made sure it smelled nice; he also made sure he had definitely put enough deodorant on.

He didn’t really know why he was fussing over how he looked, anyways. It was just to hang out, right? Even though Hinata had used the term “date,” he must’ve not meant it that way. There was no way Hinata liked him that way, was there? Did Kageyama even feel that way? He was never good with feelings, anyone could see that, but at least he knew that whatever he felt for Hinata, wasn’t just platonic.  
  
Especially lately, since he’s been strangely sweet to him. Buying him milk, bringing him homemade lunches, always giving him candies and little gifts and nice letters on his desk. That was just stuff friends did for each other, right? It wasn’t strange, or romantic. It just simply meant Hinata tolerated him, which was enough for Kageyama to be happy. He didn’t want people he needed to leave him again, he didn’t want to be left behind because of his own ignorance or personality again, and it made him happy that Hinata accepted him as he was. It was all he needed, to be happy.

Once he’d finish with his train of thought, he realized that he’d been brushing the same spot of hair for the past ten minutes, and decided it was brushed enough. He cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned up, and went to eat a banana or something. He didn’t want to be so hungry when they went out, because then his stomach would be disruptive and loud, and embarrassing. He ate two bananas that he found in the kitchen, and waited for the time to arrive for when he had to leave.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

Hinata was bubbling with excitement the moment the clock turned to 1 PM, because then there were only two hours left until his date with Kageyama. He knew that he probably shouldn’t be this excited, and that maybe it was a bit stupid that he was counting the seconds down, but he just couldn’t wait. Kageyama had said yes, and that was all the mattered. Since the day had fortunately been a bit warmer than usual, he wore some jeans short and a yellow shirt that had what looked like a little white bird, species not very identified. He accompanied his clothing choice with some brown-ish shoes that had black laces, and fluffed his hair a bit so it was in optimal form.

After a few hours of brainstorming and pacing around, he finally decided it was time to sleep, and he did. He didn’t want to be exhausted for their date, because then he couldn’t be as energetic as he needed to, and he wanted to get through the day as smoothly as possible. Once he’d laid down and stopped moving, he fell into a dreamless sleep, the last thing on his mind: Kageyama, of course.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

As dawn came and Friday ended, Kageyama woke up to the happy thought of the weekend. Though he missed volleyball practice, the short break from school itself was always nice. He remembered that Hinata had asked him out and stopped for a bit, did Hinata ever say where, or when they were going to meet? If he did, was he not paying attention? Kageyama almost panicked if it weren’t for a perfectly timed text to be sent to his phone a few minutes after.

[From: Hinata]

[Subject: Date!!]

hey Kageyama!!!!!! I forgot to tell you were we were going for the date, meet me at 3 at the shopping mall near the school, u know where it is, right? If not, I can send you the directions

Kageyama breathed out, not realizing he was holding it in, and quickly typed in a reply.

[re: Date!!]

I know where it is, see you there at 3

He thought about his text for a while, did it make him seem unexcited? If he added exclamation marks, it would be too out of character of him. Wait, why was he thinking this? He didn’t care about his text. He pressed send and put his phone down, going to his wardrobe and closet to see what he had available to wear. The season was steadily changing so far, so he decided that a short-sleeved shirt and shorts would be appropriate for the current weather. Kageyama decided on a white shirt that had a milk carton with “milk” on it, and with it, some black, well, shorts. He picked out black shoes and some random white socks to wear underneath just so his heels wouldn’t get blisters, and went to clean himself up in the bathroom.

His mom still wouldn’t get back home until Monday, so he had been skipping a few meals just because he didn’t feel like making them. Mainly breakfast, since Hinata would always share his lunch with him. He thought that maybe it was a bit too lazy of him, but he didn’t really care.  
After he refreshed himself in the shower, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, going through all of the things you do in the morning.  
  
Though, today he payed extra attention to his hair, making sure that his bangs were perfectly brushed and pointed, and the rest of his hair was smooth and clean. He made sure it smelled nice; he also made sure he had definitely put enough deodorant on.

He didn’t really know why he was fussing over how he looked, anyways. It was just to hang out, right? Even though Hinata had used the term “date,” he must’ve not meant it that way. There was no way Hinata liked him that way, was there? Did Kageyama even feel that way? He was never good with feelings, anyone could see that, but at least he knew that whatever he felt for Hinata, wasn’t just platonic.  
  
Especially lately, since he’s been strangely sweet to him. Buying him milk, bringing him homemade lunches, always giving him candies and little gifts and nice letters on his desk. That was just stuff friends did for each other, right? It wasn’t strange, or romantic. It just simply meant Hinata tolerated him, which was enough for Kageyama to be happy. He didn’t want people he needed to leave him again, he didn’t want to be left behind because of his own ignorance or personality again, and it made him happy that Hinata accepted him as he was. It was all he needed, to be happy.

Once he’d finish with his train of thought, he realized that he’d been brushing the same spot of hair for the past ten minutes, and decided it was brushed enough. He cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned up, and went to eat a banana or something. He didn’t want to be so hungry when they went out, because then his stomach would be disruptive and loud, and embarrassing. He ate two bananas that he found in the kitchen, and waited for the time to arrive for when he had to leave.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

Hinata was bubbling with excitement the moment the clock turned to 1 PM, because then there were only two hours left until his date with Kageyama. He knew that he probably shouldn’t be this excited, and that maybe it was a bit stupid that he was counting the seconds down, but he just couldn’t wait. Kageyama had said yes, and that was all the mattered. Since the day had fortunately been a bit warmer than usual, he wore some jean shorts and a yellow shirt that had what looked like a little white bird, species not very identified. He accompanied his clothing choice with some brown-ish shoes that had black laces, and fluffed his hair a bit so it was in optimal form.

He had ended up falling asleep for a while, due to the fact that he missed on a lot of it the previous night, and woke up just it time for the clock to turn 2:39. He jumped up and got ready to go, fixing up his shoes and doing one last check of himself. He deemed his look good enough and went out the door, letting his mom know he’d be out for the day. He thought that being earlier couldn’t hurt, it was only twenty minutes, after all.

Is what he thought, but it turned out to be the longest, most anxious twenty minutes he’d ever had to sit through. Once it finally became 3, he calmed himself a little, knowing Kageyama would be here soon. 

He spotted said boy over by the entrance, and walked over happily, waving and yelling out his name,

“Kageyama~aaaaa! I’m over here!”

He spoke loudly, over all the chatter around them, and caught Kageyama’s attention, his head snapping in the direction in which he was called. It was pretty crowded, but that was to be expected. It was a Saturday afternoon, after all; a lot of people had free time.

Kageyama walked over and Hinata gushed internally at how cute he looked with casual clothes. He was so used to seeing him with the school or volleyball uniform. He noted that he was wearing a beanie and saved the information in his head for whatever reason he’d need it. He examined the cute “milk” shirt and smiled, looking back up to Kageyama’s face.

”You look cute, ‘Yamayama!” He smiled brightly, almost blinding Kageyama.   
  


“‘Yamayama?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly. A faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

”Yeah! ‘Yamayama is your new nickname, I’ve decided,” Hinata answered, giggling a bit afterwards, “Now, is there anywhere you wanna go specifically, or do you just wanna wander? There are a couple of sports store here, we could check them out if you’d like.”

Kageyama nodded, and Hinata turned to head in the right direction, missing the slight smile that appeared on Tobio’s face. Hinata grabbed his hand to lead him, and Kageyama almost swore he could die happy at that moment. He let himself be dragged and followed Hinata to the nearest store.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  


Once they arrived at the first sport’s store, Hinata watched out for what Kageyama liked and didn’t like, and picked out a few things. 

“Hey ‘Yamayama, wait right here, okay?” Hinata requested, getting a small nod as an answer. He then went and bought a few things he knew Kageyama would like, presented them to his crush proudly, 

“Tada! For you, ‘Yama!” He smiled, handing the bag to Kageyama,

”For me? But, you didn’t have to buy me anything, y’know..” Kageyama looked to the side, still slightly embarrassed by the new nickname.

”Do you not like it.?”

”No! I mean yes! What I mean is, no, I don’t.. not like it.? Agh! I’m confusing myself!” Kageyama struggled with words, earning a small, stifled laugh from Hinata. He looked up and surely, there was Hinata, trying not laugh at Kageyama’s horrible communication. The blush on his cheeks darkened angrily and he huffed, hiding his face away from Hinata.   
  
“Aww.. ‘Yama, don’t be mad at me! I’m glad you like it!”

Hinata said as he lifted himself up on his toes a bit to put he hands on Kageyama’s cheeks, getting him to look towards him.

He stared into his eyes for bit, Kageyama reciprocating the gaze. Hinata’s eyes had a certain fondness and softness he just couldn’t explain, and found himself lost for what seemed like forever. Then, Hinata leaned in and pecked his cheek, shocking Kageyama. He had no words, nothing could ever describe how he felt. He couldn’t even speak, and Hinata took it as a bad thing, 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to but I just got distracted and carried away and I’m- I’m sorry,” He backed up, bringing his hands away, and before Kageyama could react, he was gone, somewhere. He finally processed what happened, and frantically looked for him, sending texts but never getting a response. He sat on a bench and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was worried, he didn’t mean for Hinata to think he didn’t like it, he was just, trying to process it. He brought the other hand to his head and rested it, stressing over Hinata. His attention was raised upwards when a small voice called his name, “Kageyama-kun? What are you doing here?” He looked up, and found that it was Yachi. The small girl was wearing a light grey sweater that had small stars and white sleeves with a pair of plain leggings. She looked concerned, probably because Kageyama looked like something was wrong. She sat next to him shyly and looked over,

 _“Is_ something the matter, Kageyama-kun? If something wrong, I can try to help! What happened?” She started with, making Kageyama realize he probably looked extremely troubled, what with his head in his hands and dejected look and what not, of course he looked like something was wrong.

“It’s just that.. Hinata asked me out on a date—“ Yachi seemed to perk up a bit at that, “—and it was going well, we had only made it to one store but he bought me something and long-story-short, he ended up kissing my cheek but I was kind of frozen and I couldn’t say anything, so he thought I didn’t like it and ran off and now you came,” He sighed, his head going right back into his hands.

Yachi hesitantly put her hand on his back to try and console him, “Don’t worry, Kageyama-kun, it’s not like you’ll never see him again! Just, next time you see him, you can clear things up! He probably went back to his house, so maybe you can visit him there,” She suggested, and Kageyama sat up, “Thanks, Yachi-san, I’ll tell you what happened on Monday!” He thanked, feeling better now that he knew he didn’t have to wait until Monday to fix this. Yachi smiled and waved to him as he left, getting up and going over to her name being called, “Coming, Kiyoko!” She answered, running back over to her beautiful girlfriend.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  


Kageyama ran as fast as he could to Hinata’s house, which was a bit of a walk away, but he could manage. He’d do anything to fix it, he didn’t want Hinata to push him away because he thought that Kageyama didn’t like him back.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door, and Hinata’s mom answered.   
“Oh! Hello, Kageyama Tobio, right? Are you here to see Shouyou?”   
  


Kageyama nodded, “Uh, yes, is he here?” He asked, unsure if Hinata was back yet or not, or worse, never came back at all.   
  


“Yes, he’s in his room. He just got back, actually. I don’t know from where, but come on in!” She invited, to which Kageyama accepted.

”Pardon my intrusion, ma’am,” he said politely, bowing a bit as he slipped his shoes off.

”So polite! I like you, Tobio. You can go see him now,” Hinata’s mother said as she patted his back lightly. He thanked her and went to Hinata’s room, lightly knocking on it.

There was some shuffling around and then the door cracked open. He peeked outside and shut the door on Kageyama. He stared at the door in surprised and knocked again, “Hinata, let me in, please, I need to talk to you,” He knocked as he spoke, he knew Hinata was right there on the other side of the door, “Fine.. fine,” he opened the door slowly, and Kageyama walked in. His room was a mess, it actually looked like Hinata might’ve gone on and angry rampage in his room. Hinata looked guilty ridden and sad as he went to sit in the corner of his bed, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. Kageyama closed the door behind himself and sat on his bed with him, silence filling the air for a few moments. 

“You can say it already, y’know, that you're— you're disgusted and don’t like me that way, and that you think I’m—“ he was cut off and gasped when Kageyama grabbed his arms and yanked him towards him, there faces only inches apart. He held Hinata’s hands in his and stared into his eyes, 

“Shouyou,”

Hinata’s eyes widened a bit at the use of his first name, listening for what Kageyama had to say next,

”You idiot, don’t ever say that, and don’t ever think that either. I—.. I’ve, I’ve loved you since I don’t know how long, you’re amazing, and, and perfect, and I don’t know what I would do without you, so don’t go thinking that I don’t like you or.. or that I think you’re disgusting, because I don’t. I, I’m not uh, very.. good with words but.. I hope this’ll help you understand how I feel.” Kageyama finished, ending his sentence with a kiss to Hinata’s lips. They were so soft, just like he thought they would be, and he wondered, how did he live so long without this feeling in his chest, or without Hinata, in general.

He didn’t know how he survived, or how he was fine. Hinata flipped his world upside-down, and made him change, and made him love, and feel, and be _better_ than he ever has been, or could be. The moment felt magical, like something out of Disney movies, and he finally realized why kissing was so dramatic in films, because that’s how it _felt,_ and how it still feels, even when they pull away. Even when they’re no longer connected in such a way, he can still feel the warmth running through him, he can still feel the connection and feelings of his partner, he could still feel _Hinata_. He never knew this is what he was missing out on, and if he did, he wouldn’t have wasted a moment more, not like he did before.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, their hands still intertwined together.

”To—, Tobio,” Hinata said, feeling how the name rolled of his tongue, and then he wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, and kissed him again, this time deeper, and with more meaning, more purpose. And, more importantly, more confidence. Now that he knew how Kageyama felt, he had no need to hide any feeling from him, he had no reason to hide away any emotion or love he had for him, he could finally let it flow into his beloved, and let him feel what he’s felt for so long. All of his cooped up feelings that he first thought were unreciprocated, were being released and returned to and by the only one he ever needed this love from.   
  


They finally parted, panting for the air they desperately needed, since apparently it’s hard to breathe while your kissing. They let their foreheads bump together and for the first time that Hinata get to see, Kageyama smiles. He smiles the more beautiful, most genuine smile he’s ever seen come from the icy giant, and watches how his walls slowly melt away, revealing more and more of that amazing, perfect, beautiful smile. It’s all he wanted, to see his one and only beloved’s smile. And for the smile to be caused by _him_ , made it a hundred times better.   
  


Kageyama’s smile made Hinata smile, and they stayed in comfortable silence until Hinata spoke up in the smallest voice,

”You finally smiled,”

”I.. what?”

”You smiled, I made a mission for myself, to make you smile, and you did,”

Kageyama smiled wider, making Hinata feel even better about himself,

“And it’s because of you.” Kageyama gave him a light peck on Hinata’s lips and closed his eyes, just resting his head against Hinata’s.

And Hinata was content, because although Kageyama’s appearance looked icy, and hard like coal, his smile could warm. His smile for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhHhh! Thank you fo reading! And I’m so so so so so so so sorry for this being so short!! I think this chapter is longer than the previous, but the story itself is still short and I’m so sorry for that! I think I went a liiiittle over on the cheesy-meter for this chapter— For what we had of story, I hope you enjoyed it, so please tell me what you think in the comments, and thank you so much for reading 💖 also!! I’m terrible at describing outfits, so here’s something that I had found on Google and was using to reference their outfits!! I don’t know who the artist is so I can’t give credit or anything, but if anyone reading somehow does, please tell me! ^^ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/38/da/6138dab8b2c67474e85dee3dca2f1fd4.png

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I think maybe these chapters are a little short, but I guess that depends on what you think! I’m open to criticism and such with stuff that might help my writing, and comments are appreciated ^^ I’ll be working on the next chapter soon, but for now, I need to get some sleep in before morning,, goodnight!!


End file.
